A Good Friend
by imawalrus
Summary: Naruto would do anything keep his friends close, even lie, especially to keep Sasuke happy. But maybe after a while, he doesn't have to lie anymore. SasuNaru. Rating to be safe.


I don't own.

I've been reading the Japanese manga, and man… this new character that's popping up. I don't know who is he, but he creeps me out. I don't know about the rest of the readers, but I really hope Naruto doesn't think he's cool or some shit. I hope he hates him like he hated Sasuke. It seems like they're trying to put a Sasuke-look-and-act-alike on Naruto's team.

Rated M because it gets a little descriptive with the sex… but I don't think it's obscene. Then again, I wrote it.

-

-

When you're someone like Naruto, and your best friend tells you he loves you, you'd do everything in your power to make sure he doesn't feel rejected and doesn't drift away from you. Sasuke hadn't been drunk or anything at the time of confession, he was just in shock. His life's work was over: Itachi was dead, Orochimaru wouldn't be bothering him again, and he'd just saved Naruto from the last of the Akatsuki (one of which was Itachi). Sakura still hadn't caught up yet at that point, and the two boys were the only ones around, so Naruto had allowed himself to cry a lot and pulled Sasuke unto a tight hug and Sasuke had gripped onto Naruto so hard he knew there would be short-lived, hand-shaped bruises on Naruto's shoulders.

As far as Naruto knew, he was completely straight, he'd never even been curious about doing things with members of the same sex, and especially not with his best friend. It seemed like he had gotten himself into something way over his head, except Sasuke didn't want to be a mushy, lovey-dovey couple, which made sense since it was _Sasuke_. Instead, he was comfortable doing all the things the two of them always did; sparring, training, missions, lunch, dinner. Except now sleeping was added onto the list. Which Naruto didn't mind all that much, because Sasuke was a warm body, and the Uchiha didn't mind if Naruto cuddled up a little close at night.

Naruto's only objection was the sex part. Not that he'd ever openly objected, but Sasuke was only human, he was a man and, Naruto knew, men had needs. One of them was sex. But if he objected, Naruto was afraid Sasuke would figure out Naruto didn't love him like _that_ and, feeling rejected, he'd push Naruto and everyone else away again, and all the work to get Sasuke to be comfortable would have been for nothing.

Although he never quite came right out and told Sakura what was going on, she had figure out with all her infinite brain power what Naruto's true feelings on the relationship were. She didn't approve. But Naruto couldn't help it, he cared so much for all his friends, and Sasuke had always been a weak point, so when Sasuke came out and confessed to Naruto, even during a moment of weakness, Naruto couldn't have done something to hurt the other. Sometimes the fact that Naruto cared too much hurt him, but Sakura was of the mind that if Sasuke ever found out the truth, then Naruto would not be the only one hurt this time.

A lot of times the two didn't get too intimate unless they were stressed, or they were releasing tension from a particularly bad mission, and most times it didn't consist of any… penetration. Sasuke had yet to try and top, and thankfully he actually trusted enough to let Naruto top the few times they actually had sex. And he might be a bit ashamed to admit it, but even though it wasn't the kind of sex he'd fantasized about as a kid, (and the person underneath him was the last he'd ever think) it still felt_ really good_.

It was all heat and passion and Naruto didn't have to think about it too much because it was fast and hard and not too intimate like when they did other things to each other. But Sasuke dug his fingers into Naruto's back usually, and he bit sometimes which just made it feel more like a fight than anything else.

But sometimes, sometimes Sasuke liked it so much, and Naruto felt so guilty, almost disgusted with himself, and Sasuke would moan in a way that was almost obscene. It was all deep and started in the back of his throat and built up slowly to a loud noise. It was something that Naruto had always found made him falter a bit, a harsh reminder that what they were doing was something one-sided, but only one of them knew that.

One day, when Sasuke made that noise, that low moan that turned loud and he panted heavily and made this little whimper and his body was arching up into Naruto, his head tossed back, his throat long and extended, Naruto fell in love. Perhaps he'd been in love before that moment, but then he knew, he took pleasure in knowing he'd made Sasuke feel good like that again, it had made Naruto more turned on. Naruto wrapped one arm tightly around Sasuke's arched body, the other pinning one of Sasuke's hand to the bed, and Naruto kissed Sasuke deeply on the lips.

When they were done, and they were lying on the bed, they didn't cuddle, because it wasn't like them, but they lay there side-by-side, Sasuke on his back, and Naruto curled up on his side facing Sasuke. "Maybe," Naruto started hesitantly, "next time you can be top."

Sasuke didn't turn to Naruto, but he had this little smirk on his face, it wasn't different, it wasn't softer, it was just like Sasuke always smirked, like he knew something everyone else did not. "Love you, too," he said in a way that wasn't lovingly, but dry and sarcastic, almost mocking.

The next day when Sakura saw Naruto, he looked different, he felt different, and he acted different. She stared at him for a bit while he sat at his desk and she put down the papers he needed to read over, but she knew she would end up reading and summarizing for him, and came to a conclusion. "You look like you're in love."

Naruto smiled. "Maybe I am. I'd love to stay and chat, but I promised I'd meet Sasuke for lunch after he dismissed his team," Naruto said getting up. He plopped the Hokage hat on his head and strode out of the office, feeling even better knowing he was going to see Sasuke again, and that he no longer felt conflicted.

-

**A/N All done. In my opinion the beginning seems rushed, it then focuses too much on the sexual relationship, and then the end is rushed. And, I kid you not, the story is 999 words. Crazy, I know. I just hope you all didn't think the ending sucked, because I kind of did, and I didn't know how else to do it. If there are problems I missed, just let me know.**


End file.
